


Bitter Ends and Entangled Fates

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, first part is post-Valentines DLC and second part is pre-Original Story, literally don't know if this is Yoosung Kim but I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: After a fight, her words still linger in his ears--"I wish I never met you." But what would have happened if theydidn'tmeet?





	Bitter Ends and Entangled Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Kaja](http://thatrandomlittlegirl.tumblr.com/) and [Genn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum) for beta-reading this hot mess lol

The harsh sounds of slamming furniture bounced off the walls, echoing in through the halls of the house as they mingled in with the loud yells from the living room. Two figures were standing in the middle, opposite one another, as they just continued to scream at each other in increasing volume, almost trying to one-up the other.

Through the yelling, Yoosung could almost feel the tears welling up behind his eyes as he stared hard at his beloved wife. He just wanted this fight to end. He hated fighting with her. She was the love of his life, the one who brought color and meaning back into his world. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her over some stupid argument like this, one that they probably wouldn’t even remember down the road. 

But emotions ran high and sometimes things were said in anger, even if they were just in the spur of the moment.

Just like his words now.  **“You know, I don’t even know why we ever got married if you’re just going to act like this all the time.”**

He didn’t mean it. God he didn’t. But he was just so angry and…in the back of his mind, he just wished that she would take his words to heart and begin to cry; it would be easier to choke down his pride and apologize to her. After all, he was always weak to her sobs.

But no, the yelling only got louder. There were tears streaming down her face now, but her furrowed eyebrows and red cheeks told him that she was anything but sad. In fact, she only screamed back words that stabbed through him, dug into him like sharp needles, even though he knew she also didn’t mean to say them.

…Until he heard the words that were spat so venomously at him.  **“If that’s how you feel about me, then….then I wish I had never met you!”**

And with that, she picked up her things and walked out of the house and his life, slamming the door with a finality that told him there was no possible way to fix the mess he created.

As soon as the resounding thud echoed through the walls–through a house that now felt emptier without her presence–the energy completely left his body, leaving him numb, so very numb. He felt a few tears slip through and fall down his cheeks, the salt smudging against the lens of his glasses and staining his shirt with crystalline pain as he just plopped onto the couch, holding his head in his hands.

**“God, I fucked up,”**  he muttered,  **“I really…fucked up.”**

He knew there was nothing that he could do. Once she set her mind to something, she did it without question. It was a trait that he absolutely loved about her, but he just didn’t know that it would have been the final straw in their relationship.

He sat on the couch, silently sobbing as the fight replayed in the back of his mind on repeat. The sheer anger and sadness on her face, her streaming tears, the way her fists clenched until her knuckles turned white…it all made his stomach turn.

He felt absolutely awful; he shouldn’t have yelled at her. He really shouldn’t have–she told him that his emotions could sometimes get the better of him. And this was just one of those times. He let his emotions get the better of him. 

Except this time, it wasn’t something he could fix with cuddles and a teary apology.

His eyes began to close, exhaustion washing over him as the adrenaline from the fight slowly left his body. His final thoughts had been of her last words to him–“ _I wish I never had met you.”_

He wondered what that would have been like. A world where the two of them had never met. It surely must be dark and dreary to not have her light in his life. 

And with that, the world slowly slipped into the darkness, lulling him into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Yoosung★: You know…I think I might have met someone.**

He had been sitting in the lecture hall, half paying attention to his professor’s words when he typed that simple sentence into the RFA messenger. Something had been on his mind since the morning–no, this was something that he’s been curious for a while, but just never could put his finger to it. So, as he sat alone, spacing off in class, he just decided to message the other members in hopes of sating his boredom.

**707: Ooooh, is it a girl? I can’t believe our little Yoosung already has a girlfriend!~ This calls for a celebration!~**

He merely rolled his eyes at Seven’s message; it was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of him. What he hated more though was that he was right. Technically.

**Yoosung★: Yeah, actually…it _is_  a girl.**

His fingers stopped as he tried to word his next sentence.

**Yoosung★: …But the thing is, I’ve never met her before.**

He stared at his phone with an intense gaze as his thoughts drifts to all the mornings that had occurred over the past few weeks.

While on his way to campus, he would always stop by the local coffee shop for a quick snack and drink to ensure he stayed awake in class–which may or may not have worked. It was a regular occurrence; he always liked to eat something since it gave him at least a bit of energy. He’d been visiting for so long that he practically knew most of the other patrons by appearance, probably even was on a first name basis with the workers.

But it wasn’t until around three weeks ago that he noticed someone new in the small shop, someone that he was certain that had never stepped foot into that shop as far as he could remember.

The way she bounced on her feet and fiddled with her hands had been the first thing to catch his eyes. She always seemed to be moving, whether it be just subtle movements, as if she had an unending reserve of energy that helped her carry on through the day. She seemed nervous, shy, but still relaxed enough that it would probably be easy to strike a conversation with her–as evident with how she chatted with the baristas every morning.

She also was always seen wearing a sweater over a black skirt, her hair long with bangs hanging a little too low in front of her eyes. But even then, he still managed to catch a glimpse–they were golden and warm, often always sparkling with a hidden playfulness and curiosity.

Much like how Yoosung was curious about this girl.

She seemed…familiar to him. Like he knew her from somewhere, but he just couldn’t place where.

Perhaps it was the way her hair shone in warm hues under the sunlight streaming through the windows. Or maybe it was the way her eyes always shone like stars as she thanked the barista before gently taking her drink and practically bouncing out the door with those soft steps of hers.

Or perhaps it was always the sweet smile she wore on her face with an optimistic glow to her. As if he could tell her his problems and she would simply just hold him close and banish his fears away.

There was just something about her that made his chest hurt and heart tighten with a longing that he wasn’t quite sure of. After all, they were complete strangers, only catching glances at each other while waiting for their drinks. They didn’t possibly know each other…

…Did they?

**Yoosung★: I don’t know, she just seems familiar to me. Every time I look at her, my heart just…hurts. But I have no clue why T_T maybe I’m getting sick**

**707: Or….perhaps you have a crush lolololol so scandalous! Falling for a girl you don’t even know!**

**Yoosung★: Seven, stop messing with me;;;; You know I haven’t had a girlfriend before.**

**Yoosung★: Besides, I haven’t even talked to her T_T How can I have a crush on her if I don’t even know her personality?**

He closed the messenger with a huff and continued to listen to the monotonous drone of god knows what. But his thoughts were soon occupied by images of her and her peculiarities that so captured his attentions.

He didn’t have a crush. Seven was just messing with him as usual. She was only a stranger and nothing more.

But still…

An image of her smiling, her sweet voice calling his name with such love and adoration flashed through his mind. But as soon as the vision came, it left on fleeting thoughts, disappearing along with any trace of his possible connection to her.

Another pain shot through his heart, shocking his nerves and making him wince just slightly. God, what was with this pain?

**“If fate is a thing,”**  he sighed under his breath, breathing deeply before pulling out a pencil to at least pretend to take notes,  **“I’d love to know why the world thinks I need to run into the same random person everywhere I go. Especially when they don’t even seem to remember me and I can’t remember them.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yoosung, but I'll never figure out what is a Yoosung. (According to Kaja though, he is #blond bitch baby)


End file.
